Loving His Cap and Loving His Glasses
by Zetes Hikari Yuuki
Summary: Tyson is having trouble in his teenage life, and is going through a tough time. Someone feels like they made it worse and doesn't know how to fix it. Check the story out, it's my first.
1. Rememberence and Regretting

(A/N: Sorry that it's a short chapter, this is my first story, anyways I hope you do like my story, and yes the title gives off a heavy hinting of the couple if you think of it, so enjoy.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or any of it's characters.  
  
Tyson, a boy of age 14 had entered the house taking his shoes off at the steps and running upstairs to his room, plopping himself down onto his bed thinking of today's events, he had been sulking over a lost of a beyblading match. Tyson hadn't been acting himself lately. He became very frustrated with himself for the last week or so. He hasn't been able to think straight and eat like usual, he can't even keep his mind in one area anymore, and with this lost it ads more pressure to him.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Tyson was walking down the street and cutting through an alleyway getting home after a meeting and argument with the gang.  
  
"Why do they always do that, I mean, I am one of the worlds top beyblader and all, but they think I can't handle any of this stuff saying I'm still an amateur and need to work and that I need more concentration, but they don't see how far I've gotten. Man this bites, they all think something's gone wrong with me, but there isn't.Ahhh!" He yelps at the beyblade at front of him.  
  
"I challenge you to a beyblading match Tyson." The figure stated standing there in the shadows.  
  
The challenger wore a navy blue bandana and scarf around his mouth, a rolled up and un-button satin long sleeved shirt, underneath was a white t- shirt, and he had purple-blue shorts.  
  
"Huh, sure but you'll be sorry you challenged me, um, you got a name?" He asked.  
  
"My name doesn't need to be known, so you can just call me Boss." Plastering on grin.  
  
"I ain't gonna call ya Boss, let's just battle and get this over with okay, cuz I really got to be going." He snapped.  
  
"Boss" Throwing the small stadium dish for the battle, Tyson was beginning to think he shouldn't have done this.  
  
"I'm getting a feeling that you'll regret this." Boss confirmed.  
  
"Oh yeah, we'll just have to see about that." He snapped back.  
  
"Fine by me, don't listen to what I say." Boss calmly, getting in to position.  
  
"Ready. Set. " Tyson paused, then both Boss' and Tyson's voice mixed. "Let it Rip."  
  
The beyblades swoop down into the little based stadium and crashed, sparks were flying at each other, suddenly Boss' blade hit Tyson's to the curve of the stadium it was at the tip of the edge spinning.  
  
"Come on Dragoon, you can do this lean down back into the stadium." He powered his voice at the bit.  
  
"Time to finish it." Boss' beyblade hit Tyson's over the tip of the edge. "Sorry that you lost Tyson. Next time study your opponent in a match, that way you at least come up with a strategy, then just fighting head on with no clue at all." And with that he disappeared into the shadows.  
  
"Oh great I lost, life couldn't be anymore worse to me." Walking home bitterly, unknown still watched.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"I should just give up, I've had to many losses and with the way I am, I don't know if I should beyblade anymore, I maybe one day come back to it in a big explosion after these teen stuff pass away, wish I didn't have to go through this." Tyson spoke out loud looking at the ceiling and four walls of his room he knew so well.  
  
(A/N: Did you like it for the first part, I hope you did, you'll be seeing more of that mysterious guy in later chapters, you'll see who he is soon enough. Most of you people know, but please don't tell anyone yet. Anyways please review it.) 


	2. So What Are We Gonna Do About It?

A/Note: Hiya people, I know I haven't updated for the longest time, but pretty please don't get mad, this was my first and dared ficcy, and it's for one of my friends who is one of a kind, and all I got to say is this, well actually sing but there's not much difference (^_^)  
  
Z.H.Y: Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday, happy birthday, Happy birthday to you.  
  
It's a shout out to you Ritchie Waterfighter it's you b-day. Hehe (^_~)  
  
So What Are We Gonna Do About It?  
  
"Kenny is he coming over or what?" Ask Raye.  
  
"He said he quits, he doesn't want to beyblade anymore, I don't understand why the sudden change, it's unreasonable." Kenny said in a low now voice.  
  
"What do you mean, are you sure he's giving up on all this, were going to be playing for the world beyblading tournament and he wants to miss out, this isn't like Tyson at all. What could possibly be wrong with him?" Said Max.  
  
"We should go check it out and get him out of that house and get him beyblading again." Kai said.  
  
"Never knew you cared Kai." Teased Max trying to change the pitiful moment.  
  
"I don't care, we just need him on the team, in case one of us is unable to battle, so it's better to be prepared." He snapped.  
  
"Okay, well, let's just head over okay." Max said.  
  
"Hold on just a minute we gotta leave Mr. Dickinson a note to where we left off to." Said Raye.  
  
They all left going over to Tyson's, they all seemed to notice Chief's sadden expression. Chief was the first person to meet up with Tyson and they had a close relationship as friends as they walked on they had reached the house. Kenny knowing on the door, Tyson's grandfather stepped out. Kenny spoke. "Is Tyson home?" He asked.  
  
The grandfather putted on a sadden smile. "Sure, the little dude's practicing right now, he hasn't been acting right lately you know what I mean. May be you can snap him out of himself and get him back to who he is." He said and pointed them the direction.  
  
They went and stopped at the front of the door. Max and Kenny looked in awe at his movements with his wooden sword, while Ray and Kai just studied on him. Tyson making a circled movement to only turn and spotted them. "What do you want now?" He asked wearily.  
  
"Why are you quitting Tyson?" Asked Ray.  
  
"Do I have to give you a reason? Look I just need time away from it all." Tyson responded to his question.  
  
"Enlighten us." Kai said joining in the conversation.  
  
"It's my personal reasons." Tyson snapped at him.  
  
"Yeah, well it sounds more like slacking off, your personal reason is probably pathetic one then a good one, knowing you I'd say it's just the regular pathetic reason." He said.  
  
"Err." Tyson growled. "They are my reasons I don't need to tell them to any of you." Sighing. "Look I just want to separate from beyblading right now okay, you guys are my friends, even you grumpy." Kai gave him a grunt. "But understand that I want out for a while."  
  
"Fine, I'm going." With that Kai left to go back to Mr. Dickinson's.  
  
"Awe, you don't really mean that do you Tyson, I mean isn't this your dream to come back and show up everyone your skills as a beyblader and everything every time, your not just going to toss it aside, I mean after all we've been through." Said Max giving a hint of pleading.  
  
"It'll be boring without us or you around, come on Tyson." Chief said. "It'll be a newer version of a memory of us before just going for the titles."  
  
Giving a bit of thought. "Let me think on that one."  
  
Chief looking at the two besides him, who nodded, "We'll give you a week before next months training, and during this time I hope you make the decision to join us for this years tournament."  
  
"Okay by the week over." Said Tyson, continuing on with his wooden sword practice.  
  
Leaving, Kenny looked back before joining back with the guys to catch up with Kai to head over to Mr. Dickinson, and Kenny hoping that by the end of the week Tyson would have considered rejoining them for this year's tournament.  
  
"So what was his choice?" Asked Kai, sitting on the bench.  
  
"We're giving him a week until he comes up with one." Answered Ray.  
  
"Hnn, let's hope he comes up with the right decision, he sure didn't seem focus on those moves he was practicing." Kai commenting.  
  
"What are you talking about, those were really cool moves." Said Max.  
  
"Yeah, well if you were paying attention he seemed to slow on them and kept his mind in some other area then what he was doing." Said Kai.  
  
"I agree, he made one or two slip ups while we were just watching him" Said Ray.  
  
A/Note: Hiya people, sorry I ended it there, I hoped you liked it, school got me busy and all, so this is a bit on hold, sowwy, pretty please forgive me. *does puppy dog eyes* Anyways, watch out for me, because I am trying my hardest for you all. 


End file.
